Shades of Green, Blue, and Lavender
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are chilling at the beach and a hedgehog named Fuchsia comes along and both Sonic and Manic like her and she likes both. Who will she choose? Will Manic have someone to call his own or will Sonic, once again, gain attention?


**So I had this idea of what would happen if Sonic and Manic liked the same girl and if she liked both? Well, this fanfic is the result lol To let everyone know, the girl in this story isn't necessarily a character I cherish like the other Sonic fic I have but she was created solely for this fic. Just to make that clear. Enjoy and review for any good suggestions!**

* * *

><p>Queen Aleena's three beloved children, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, were once again, enjoying life at a beach on a clear, sunny, and relatively peaceful day. Sonic and Manic were playing a rough game of volleyball – Sonic had been creaming his brother, always being twice whatever score his brother had continuously; and no one was truly keeping score. Despite Manic's efforts to keep up with his egotistical sibling, they both were having a great time. Sonia had been sunbathing for what seemed like hours. She had difficulty relaxing very long either due to the constant noisiness of her brothers or sand being kicked her way every time one of the boys excitedly ran to and fro. Fortunately, this was a more tolerable setback, if she had forgotten sunscreen, the amount of time she spent under the rays would have cooked her skin and not only ruined her complexion but also cooked her anger hotter at the end of the day with a nasty and painful sunburn to remind her of such a mistake.<p>

Sighing, Sonia laid back after bitterly scolding Sonic and Manic for the dozenth time to pipe down, it seemed. It quieted down when they both understood the message she was giving them by the fire that illuminated her eyes. Finally, she had somehow gained a little peace from the salty breeze and the soft crashing waves, ultimately being a lullaby strong enough to cause her to doze off. Over at the net, Sonic was growing a 'little' impatient with Manic and his irrevocable but common-to-normal-Mobian slowness; well, slowness compared to Sonic's own super-speed, and had on several accounts cheated by catching the ball where speedless Mobians would be stunted – thus, always preventing the ball from going out of bounds and out of reach; the whole challenge of the game. It was no wonder the feeling of being miles away from Sonic on the invisible scoreboard was obvious for poor Manic. By this point in the game, he could do nothing about his ego-driven brother, telling-off had been exhausted by now. Manic rarely is moved in the wrong direction on the emotional scale, being the most laid-back of the three, with Sonic being second concerning this, today might've had the word 'chill' in the air but the unusual number of couples at the beach was making him feel nervous for unknown reasons. Also for unknown reasons, he thought Sonic was also uneasy.

Actually, Sonic WAS feeling uneasy. While Manic and Sonia were retrieving food earlier, Sonic NORMALLY would have had his eyes on Chilidogs at the stand but they diverted to a couple of women. One of which was noticeably attractive, by normal male standards, and another very shy and timid looking. Sonic rarely hits it badly with the ladies and this time was one of those rare exceptions. The voluptuous female was a snob – worse than Sonia – so much so that she would probably try to change Sonia in every way. The other girl? Fainted immediately upon him saying hello to her. Sonic wouldn't want to speak about something so humiliating to his sibs; even if he trusts them, it was just not possible to even vocalize such a mortifying ego-killer moment. The need to vent his frustration into a friendly competitive game of volleyball helped but not all THAT much; being farther away from water might cause his spines to be less upright in apprehension.

Five games later since they first began playing the moment they hit the endless sea of sand, Manic had enough of Sonic's ego but he loved his bro too much to outwardly display his anger so he purposely pretended to be wiped out from all the exercise, dealing with the comments about being slower than Sonic and a sore loser, walked away and sat by his resting sister under the umbrella, and took the biggest chill pill he could swallow mentally. Oddly, watching the blue blur playing volleyball with himself amused him to the point of nearly day dreaming. His thoughts about Ma, his old life, drumming, and having a home to call his own, a girl he could hang with, and life that was solely his outside of kicking swat-bot butt. Trashing the trash cans was not a bad life, after all, how many people can say they are freedom fighters, protecting peace and upholding justice? Especially since all the things he never knew truly are so outside his reach in spite of having them in his vision. He'd give anything to have these things – even if his brother didn't need a girl; or anyone for that matter.

A few yards away from the three royal hedgehogs, was one of their own kind, a girl, alone walking on the beach, waiting for an adventure to grab her by the waist and cling to her. She was a lavender-colored hedgehog with purple hair with a blue streak in her hair; her hair was longer in the back, barely meeting her hip, the front part of her hair at her shoulders and her singular blue-dyed bang at her chin – her hair had an unruly tuft sticking up at the top. Her eyes were pinkish-light purple; an odd but serene shade. This somewhat shy but stubborn hedgehog adorned a forest green sweater with a zipper from the top all the way to the bottom, black denim shorts whose legs reached to her knees, black fingerless gloves with forest green straps that reach to her shoulders with matching calf-reaching boots and one dark gray spiked bracelet on her right wrist. She looked like a typical punk – and she pretty much was.

"What a babe!" Manic exclaimed loud enough to accidentally catch his brother's attention – and barely just loud enough to wake up his sister – but quiet enough not to be heard by whom he was complimenting. With Manic's sharp eyes, he noticed she was a drummer. Only he could spot one from that distance but the drumsticks in her sweater's front pocket were a dead give-away. It was odd to him that the very thing he was contemplating on had suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Was she an angel sent to answer his prayer? Never had his heart beat so fast – he bet that if his heart and Sonic raced, his heart would win - nor had so much sweat dropped off his brow – except for the time he was thrown into the Sun Snare Drum when his siblings and he were with the nomads. He didn't know what he ought to do now, go up to her and say hello or simply watch her walk by and let the opportunity slip away. All he could do was stand up – and this took great effort. His limbs had become jelly now, unable to withstand his own weight. He would feel like a fool if she were to witness him possibly falling to the ground – or becoming like Dingo after morphing at the hand of Sleet and turning into goop.

Sonic, hearing his brother's remark and whistled a sort of wolf-call but was smart enough not to bring too much attention to himself. Embarrassing her would be foolish. "If she were any finer, she'd be a Chilidog! And my mouth doesn't know the difference between the two…" Sonic added whilst at Manic's side within a blink of an eye, literally drooling just a small bit as he pointed out. He had his attention hooked enough to desert the volleyball court and leave the ball bounce and hit the sand. If he was to catch an eye and successfully do so, he would have to match her stride that clearly showed promise; filled with attitude and musical interest – once again, the headphones she wore, were the giveaway. Manic scowled at his brother, who was too busy glancing at the punk hedgehog to notice the gesture.

"Yo, dude,_ I_ saw her first!" Manic's normal easy-going disposition had withered into the result of his already irritated self. He was like a declawed tiger in a cage being taunted by circus trainers – ready to strike at any given moment with the fangs – or, rather, unrelenting wit and a tongue full of it like a snake's venom. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was more proof that he could beat Sonic in an inner bodily race.

"Um, who's the fastest thing alive, bro?" Sonic replied point a thumb at himself and cocking one eyebrow, leaning towards his brother.

"I'm serious, man, you were not the first to spot her, so BACK off." Manic was never this hostile but his brother's predictable persistence might make him moreso.

"Whoa, chill, Manic." Sonic held his hands up in defense, unsure how to react to his brother's odd behavior.

"You ALWAYS are the one to try and act like you're the first at everything. This time, you're LAST, DEAL with it." The green hedgehog said, cross his arms.

"What's going on boys?" Sonia said sitting up, observing the situation as the most mature one of the three.

Manic wanted to reply but the idea of saying anything made him embarrassed – that and he could hear the voice of girl he's after, so blushing was unavoidable – and he crossed his arms, huffing and puffing glared towards the ground. Sonic sighed, looked at his brother, tapping his foot, waiting for him to say something so he wouldn't have to. Sonia cocked her eyebrow in confusion, trying to piece together why her beloved brothers were at odds – then, between the two of them was the girl, laying her towel on the sand afar from them. In the time of the bicker, the girl had slipped away into a nearby port-a-potty and was now in her leopard print one-piece bathing suit. Even through her punkish demeanor, which was obvious to Sonia's fashion radar, this girl was attractive to some extent. That thought is when it clicked for the young hedgehog. Sonia folded her arms in extreme amusement, curling her lips into a Sonic-esque smirk.

"Are you two seriously fighting over the punk-girl over there?" She asked not even having to blatantly gesture to whom she was speaking of due to Sonic's and Manic's respective expressions – Sonic and Manic both were irritated, unable to admit they both had their fair share of inability to speak to girls. Sonic may be 'good-looking', as he coined himself (even a bit of a ladies' man every now and then) and Manic may be socially inept due to his thievery background, but she knew their hearts were big enough if they both could overcome not only their faults but also one another. "You guys just need to witness the magic of a female at work interacting with another. Observe…" As she waltzed over to the other female hedgehog, Manic had to remind himself that he was part of the Sonic Underground and this was as complicated as defeating Robotnik – time after time. Even with this self-confidence booster, sweat and heart-pounding still happened within him, breaking the calmness down like a brick wall. Sonic, on the other hand, had to fight with time; being in another realm of the present, itching for something to happen while life around moved slowly. He contemplated for a moment if his own impatience would come off as jerkish, and told himself that just once he'd chill and slow down – if he were to impress a girl properly this time and do it right.

Sonia caught up to the girl and she looked up at Sonia, confused by the stranger's presence.

"Hi, I'm Sonia. I know you're probably just trying to enjoy yourself here at the beach but, uh…" She glanced at her brothers who were waiting there, side by side, both unruly in their unspoken anxiety, and looked back at lavender hedgehog and said, "But my brothers both are actually quite fond of you." The lavender hedgehog blinked in blank-mindedness. "They both have a crush on you." Sonia chuckled. The punk-rocker widened her eyes.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm rather new to them doing this myself. What's your name?"

"Fuchsia."

"Well, Fuchsia, may I introduce you to them? If I don't, they will either not be able to even say a word to you or they'll just stand there, bickering over who saw you first."

"Uh okay, but-"

"Great! Come on!" Sonia said practically dragging Fuchsia by her wrist towards her brothers.

Manic began to drown in his own sweat with every step Fuchsia took with his sister. Once again, Manic was in a debate as to what first words would be his to own; his chance to impress his love interest. While he had been in a daze of intense thought, Sonic ripped the first impression right from under and off of him.

"Hey there!" Sonic knew it was not quite time for flirtatious niceties but politeness would be acceptable.

"H-Hi." Fuchsia blushed and waved to the boys. She took a good look at the speedster and the love-struck drummer and inhaled figuratively the scent of infatuation from both boys. This is the first time in so long that she was the interest to a boy – let alone two of them – that she forgot how to react.

If now was the time to say something, anything, now was the perfect time for Manic. "H-Hey." His voice cracked and his throat became dry; swallowing was difficult but if he hadn't, he'd be wheezing rather than breathing normally. Such a fruitless attempt but worth a try.

"Sonic, Manic, this is Fuchsia." Sonia informed them, gently nudging the girl closer to her brothers. "Go ahead, start a conversation." She told the shy girl.

"Pleased to meet you, Fuchsia," Sonic introduced himself to the punk-hog with a slight courteous bow and kissed her hand. Fuchsia's normal color had nearly been wiped out by her blushing.

"Well, etiquette is a new look on you, Sonic." Sonia teased.

"Quiet, you." He responded with a playful whisper to Sonia. Manic was too paralyzed by the sight of Fuchsia to feel jealous about Sonic doing what he does best – stretch his ego as far as it could go. For a split second, he understood Dingo's predicament with his crush on his sis – save for the stupidity and Sleet being the master.

"I…I can't believe I didn't see it until now. I'm in the presence of the Sonic Underground! I'm honored." Fuchsia muttered nervously.

"Pleasure's all ours, Fuch." Sonic said with a dance of his eyebrows. Fuchsia hid her flushed face with a mouth-cover and a giggle.

"I've been a fan, if you will, of you guys for the longest time. You guys are the reason why I stood up to the bullying at my school – but unfortunately, my school is as merciful as Robotnik; they kicked me out because the bully who started it told the principal, who is his dad, and ultimately I was expelled." Fuchsia explained to the three.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible!" Sonia exclaimed.

"I know. Even though there probably isn't a school that will take me now, I've decided to join the Resistance and chill out for a while." Fuchsia said, getting her towel, pulling a chair from the concrete filled with furniture and relaxed by the three, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere for some time.

"That's great! You'll enjoy fighting against Robotnik!" Sonia told her as she was getting ready to relax.

"Trashing Robuttnik is the best job in the world!" Sonic said, getting a little warmer with his flirtation.

"I can tell! I'm already looking forward to rocking his evil socks off!" Fuchsia was showing her true colors now; laid-back and cool. Talking to note-worthy and good-natured souls made her introversion fail to stay on the surface for too long. Her punk attitude appealed to Manic like the scent of Chilidogs captures Sonic's nose – her relaxed self was like that a fine perfume to the yearning Manic. He HAD to break this moment so he could have a shot at impressing her rather than staring at her and trembling through his sweat. Nothing quick came to mind so he decided to slip away from the group and do what he knew best – playing a few strokes on his kit to relieve his stress.

The others were preoccupied with conversation and Manic had to somehow, literally, drum the idea of even including himself in the group's socializing out of his mind. He tried to be quiet at first, but the more he couldn't take his brown eyes off Fuchsia's magenta eyes, the heavier he played. He couldn't stand it any longer, it would kill him if he couldn't even speak with her. He synced his drumming with his own heart beat – which grew faster in pace the more he played. Eventually, Fuchsia's attention had successfully been averted. Manic had been so hell-bent on grabbing the attention he needed, he momentarily misplaced how powerful his kit was to the earth.

"Manic, dude, chill! If you keep playing that fast, you'll sink the whole beach, bro!" Sonic pleaded.

"You never play like that-" Sonia began, peering at her brother, who worked up a sweat playing his kit – not that he hadn't already gathered enough sweat on his brow from merely glancing at Fuchsia – and she noticed his eyes did not budge off the newcomer, the understanding hit her as hard as one of his drumstricks to a hi hat at the end of a solo. "Something the matter, Manic?" Sonia's voicetone kept the same worried tone from before but dripped with sarcasm. She knew now that he was mesmerized by this odd shy punk girl.

"Nah, I'm-" He gulped, taking in air, trying to breathe. "I'm cool."

"You're a drummer, huh?" Fuchsia asked Manic, standing by the drum set, admiring the set itself.

"Yeah, uh, you play?" Asking an obvious question but curious of her answer.

For a moment, she looked puzzled, due to her shyness still fighting, but then the question clicked.

"Oh, yeah," She recovered her sticks from her pocket of the sweater, they were old-looking but to the trained eye of Manic, they've been hardly used. "You must've noticed these. My sticks are actually relatively new, just got them a few days ago. I took up drumming about a week or two ago, using nothing but two pencils and a book. Thank all the music I listen to."

Manic smirked. Now he was at home. "That's how I started out so you're already doin' good, girl." This conversation was turning out the way he hoped but not planned; as he didn't know if grabbing her attention would actually happen. Feeling more smooth and calm, he twirled one of his sticks expertly in his hand, desperate for her awe, and took this little event to his advantage. "Fuchsia, you happen to be speaking to an experienced percussionist." He said playing a soft tune on his kit.

"So I hear. Can…can you teach me, Manic?" Fuchsia inquired optimistically.

This was IT. HIS moment to impress her!

"You sure want him to strut his stuff? He could embarrass you, Fuch." Sonic warned the girl.

Of course. His brother would try and sway her his way. He won't get away with it this time.

"Bro, chill," He said coolly, going up to him and wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder, acting nonchalant about his anger and instead remained at peace, trying to keep said peace by being his laidback self with Sonic.

"Kay, suit yourself." The blue hedgehog knew better, he knew the calm and collected Manic was always who he was but with his emotional spill earlier? Nah, this was an act. He decided to let it go – for now.

"Come here, Fuchsia, play something for me." Manic backed away from his kit, giving her room to stand. She was baffled at this offer at first, touching her chin with her index finger, she ogled the kit before her and knew that if she were to change who she used to be, THIS was how to do it. Nodding, she took her sticks and while prepared to make a blast beat, she hesitated and played a soft beat. Manic shook his head with a smile. "I know you can do better than that. Show me you really got."

She nodded, looked at the kit, worn and torn but still in good condition, and took a deep breath. "Okay…I can do this. I just need a little help." Fuchsia told herself as she took out her music player and put on one of her favorite songs*1, stood comfortably, and just listened for the beat to infill her ears. Meditating on the drums in the background, she imagined the music as metaphorical drumsticks against her eardrums – now she was ready.

One with the music now and well into the song, she played moderately good, according to Manic's knowledge.

"See, I knew you were a natural!" Manic said with a friendly smile once she finished. Fuchsia blushed and caught her breath. "If HE thinks I'm good I must be doing something right!"

"Thanks!" She said about to put her sticks in her pocket and leave the kit when he came behind her, gently taking her wrists, sticks still in hand, and put her arms in the air.

"Gonna give her a lesson, Manic?" Sonia asked, satisfied with herself of bringing her here.

"Yep." He didn't take his eyes off hers, even when she looked away, blushing. There was a sweet scent in the breeze – and it was coming off Fuchsia. Of course, he knew the scent of musical passion and attitude better than anyone, even Sonic, the 'tude master, himself.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a quick dip in the ocean's edge." She said heading to the shoreline.

"And I'm NOT gonna do that." Sonic added as he took a quick hike for a Chilidog over at the stand nearby.

"Ready, Fuchsia?" He said, virtually ignoring the other two's leave.

"Yeah. I…I guess so."

"Kay, here we go. Feel the movements and remember them, babe." He said absent-mindedly, slowly taking her wrists whose attached hands were gripping the sticks with a death-grip and playing a few strokes on the snare, a few cymbals, and back to the snare repeatedly.

"What did you say?" She asked, now only half paying-attention to being taught.

"Er, nothing. You're gripping the sticks a little tight, b-, uh Fuchsia." Manic blushed slightly, trying to change the subject.

Fuchsia was smart enough to catch onto the nickname he couldn't stop saying. She blushed red so much so, it almost look like sunburn. Disregarding this, she said, "You are guiding my hands, if I don't grip them tight, they'll drop; especially when I get crazy on here. I dropped one last week because I didn't grip hard enough."

"Nah, man, you need to loosen those pretty little fingers and chill…" Manic said, blushing more and just as much as her, due to the inability to control his own words. He was glad he wasn't stuttering or that'd make things worse.

"How come?" Fuchsia said trying to comprehend his teachings.

"Simple, just feel the music. What do you think my sibs and I have been doin'?"

Thinking on it for a moment, she nodded in understanding and said, "Got it. Let's rock!" She now was prepared to go on a ride with him leading the music.

"Alright!" Manic said jumping in excitement. From the moment that scent hit his nostrils, he's been itching to see what fire she's got goin' on inside. Again, taking her wrists gently, he was about to do another soft rhythm when the sparkle in her eye clearly told him that she wanted to go hard on this beat. "Ready for some solid ones?"

"Heck yeah!" She said now fully into her punkish self that she had been hiding for too long. Gripping a little tighter onto her wrists, he led her in a seemingly Sonic-paced tune. Fuchsia was catching on, slowly but surely. In due course, the passion locked inside took over, and breaking free from Manic's guidance, she played a solo unlike anything he'd ever seen from a beginner. It wasn't that she was inherently good and getting there fast, she has the right amount of passion to master the kit quickly but obviously not within a Sonic Second. Manic was proud, and by the look of the tuckered out and smiling lavender hedgehog, so was she. That sparkle lingered in her eyes, and he nearly fell to his knees. He realized it wasn't just musical interest, it was her personality reaching out. With a sudden hug, Fuchsia embraced the green hedgehog and nearly caused him to topple over. She hadn't very many friends but thanks to the sociable Sonia, now she made a new one. Lonely? Who says she's lonely now?

"So, I see it went well, eh, Manic?" Sonia said, having her arms at her hips, towel on her shoulders, proud of her idea once again, smirking at her brother who was smiling back, red all over from the embrace.

A blue flash paused at the scene next to Sonia, boggled by the possibility that Fuchsia almost didn't notice him first. Now he was getting a little miffed.

"She learn anything, bro?" Sonic said, tapping his foot on the soft sand.

"Yep. And I gotta say, she's talented when she focuses."

There was a silent tension between the normally jesting siblings, this feud could break them and the Underground apart if they are not careful to know where to tread – especially Sonic, for his brother had an inner fire behind his cool demeanor that he overlooked.

Breaking the tension and the silence among the group was an upbeat song playing in the overhead speaker which finally got fixed after hours of being broken, it was another one of Fuchsia's favorite songs that they were playing.*2

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! I'll be back to play some more! But that's MY tune and I gotta dance to it" Fuchsia said, kicking her boots off and putting on sandals that would stay on while dancing, she let the passion that is her love for music take over. Manic didn't have time to respond but stood there, watching her do her thing. She immediately began to sing to the song, not caring about a thing. Of course, she knew the actual meaning of the song and all that entailed and certainly she was neither all that feminine nor seductive, but the sheer beauty of a woman is basically what she longed for, it was the essence of what every girl clings to, too often in the wrong manner. Still, she couldn't help imitating vaguely the famous dance sung about in the song – then again, she didn't exactly have a dress on nor would she ever do so, SO…

"Feel the fire when she walks…"

Oh, how she longed for these words to be true! The more she danced, the more lost in the song she became. Manic was enthralled by his new crush and her innocent dance to a not so innocent song. Her beauty was somewhere underneath but even with the shyness combined with her punk attitude, she was too scared to show it. He would find out why when he had the chance. Sonic was too enthralled by his food to really care about her at the moment.

"…I'm sure that love would have been the key to all your pain."

These words nearly brought her to tears but she pushed past it and danced more passionately. Manic's heart pounded even harder now. He swore it would beat out of his chest so he could play some wicked sick beats on it – but that would be redundant, now, wouldn't it?

Sonic, licking the hot chili off his fingers, stopped on the last finger after finally seeing her dance near the end of the song. Now he was enthralled, enough to act first and think later. The moment the song ended, the blue blur gave no time for his little bro to seek her out and Sonic scooped her up and ran around the beach in a flirtatious frenzy. Manic was fuming now. He watched as the one girl his heart pounded for was stolen right underneath him like the many items he'd taken possession of for the ones he called family in the past – the irony of it stung worse than a hot iron to the rear.

"Sonic!" The klepto-hog shouted in fury.

"It's okay Manic, he's just reacting to her dancing. Trust me, she may have a small crush on Sonic, but after this ego-trip he's taking her on, she will resist him as time passed on." Sonia said putting her hand on Manic's shoulder. He stood there envious and greener than he was normally. The only thing preventing him from ripping Sonic a new one was that he was his flesh and blood.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" The scared and confused Fuchsia asked in Sonic's arms.

"Taking you, beautiful, on a ride of your life. I know you're probably itching for some adventure." He told her.

"How'd you know?" She asked, blushing again.

"Just a hunch."

With that, he trailed faster along the outskirts of the beach. Fuchsia didn't particularly like going at fast speeds and could feel her stomach tumble inside of her.

"Sonic, I know you are the fastest thing alive and all but I don't feel so good…"

The blue boy looked at the girl and noticed her sickly countenance.

"Whoa! You're almost as green as Manic! Alright, I'll head back."

Sonic understood now that he would not win her over this way – at least not yet. He tried and that is all he could do. Back at the beach, Manic was waiting there, and staying true to his name, he

WAS manic at his brother.

Sonic put the ill hedgehog on the ground on her two feet and immediately experienced what some might call, Green Thunder.

"Bro, how could you just walk off like that, man! She never asked to go on a 'ride'! Now look, she's sicker than a dog! If you weren't my brother…"

"Manic, man, chill. Take her on a real ride on your hoverboard. I'm, uh…gonna go for a walk."

"You do that!" If Manic weren't so upset, he'd have caught what his brother actually said. Fortunately, for Sonic's sake, their sister noticed.

"Walk? Sonic, I-"

"It's fine, Sis. Go sunbathe or something. I'm outta here…" Sonic walked briskly away from the three without another word, too quick for Sonia to respond. Sonia would have confronted Manic about him if it weren't for the fact that he and Fuchsia had already left on the hoverboard. Sonia sighed.

"What am I going to do with those two…?" Rather than doing what Sonic suggested, she simply sat back in the lawn chair and thought things through. Was the introduction between Fuchsia and her brothers actually a good idea after all?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? Sorry if it seemed corny. The show is corny itself so haha I lately have been drifting into a huge crush on Manic, if no one can tell…still, I'm a Sonic fangirl at heart. Hence why this fanfiction is unique. I mean, what if YOU liked someone and their sibling? Weird, huh? Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>

***1 I'm thinking this song will be The Night by Disturbed since I know that song's drumming so well in my mind… oh, on further note, I WISH I was a drummer lol**

***2 This song is called Lola Montez by Volbeat. Really cool song. Look it up. Kinda fits this and I was listening it while writing some of this so yeah.**

**NEXT TIME:**


End file.
